


Outdoor exercise

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: five sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Five sentence fic prompt from hihiyas: Sherlock and Mycroft, cheese, rain, bicycle





	Outdoor exercise

Getting Mycroft to even think about going outside required proper motivation. Getting Mycroft on a bicycle for an in-motion game of deductions was a bloody miracle that required liberal application and promises of hefty cheese platter later.

Too bad the storm hit right as he was about to overtake Mycroft, Sherlock mused, before realizing something.

“Did you know the rain was going to happen just as I was about to take the lead?”

Mycroft smiled enigmatically.


End file.
